


Fergus's wooden hand

by Claireswildhair



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireswildhair/pseuds/Claireswildhair
Summary: Fergus and claire share a moment on the decks of the Artemis.





	Fergus's wooden hand

I found fergus, leaning against the ship's rail, watching the night roll by and listening to the sea. I stopped next to him, just to offer momentary companionship, though I couldn't help looking down at his hand or what served as a replacement for it. He turned to look at me and the guilt I was feeling must have shown plain on my face, even in this low light. Guilt that I wasn't there, to at least offer comfort in what must have been a horribly painful and bloody experience. He rested the fake hand against mine and looked into my eye, "Do not worry milady, it was so long ago. I barely remember it, though I do remember as I was lying there screaming. Milord took off his belt and said 'dinna worry, I have seen milady do this many times' ", he imitated jamies accent to bring a smile to my face. It worked, but it also made my heart swell with joy and pride. That jamie had watched me at my craft and remembered what a tourniquet was. I realized that, I was there with fergus in that dreadful moment,at least in spirit. Then I realized, I saved Fergus's life. Well, indirectly at least.

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short. I just wanted to share this moment I literally just dreamed up.


End file.
